the_amazing_world_of_gumball_adult_party_cartoonfandomcom-20200214-history
The DVD
Gumball: Darwin? Have you seen the DVD anywhe- DARWIN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? Darwin: Oh, hi Gumball. I'm using the pizza cutter. (shows close up of the DVD which in the bottom half is covered in cheese.) Gumball: THAT'S NOT THE PIZZA CUTTER THAT'S THE DVD YOU FUCKING NUMBSKULLED, DIMWITTED, DIPSHIT. NOW GIVE ME THAT. Oh man! It's all covered in cheese. Darwin, you do know that this a piece of laser technology. LASER FUCKING TECHNOLOGY! Once you put a scratch on it, it's ruined. You have to learn how to retreat it properly. Darwin: Um...Gumball.... Gumball: Not now Darwin! I'm busy cleaning the DVD that could easily be destroyed. Darwin: Um....Gumball.... Gumball: Ep.......Cleaning. Darwin: Gumball, the di.... Gumball: Ap....not planning to here your bullshit any longer. From now on, we will have to take care of every DVD we bring in this house. Understand? Darwin: Yes, I do but the DVD.... Gumball: Nope..... Darwin: Gumb... Gumball: Nope.... Darwin: Gum.... Gumball: Ah... Darwin: (face turns red) Would you just fucking listen to me? Gumball: I would but since the DVD is messy already, I'd say no! Darwin: Well, you should listen to me because you are SCRUBBING THE WRONG SIDE THE SCRUBBY SPONGE! (shows close up of HD DVD with a lot of scratches on it) Gumball: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, FUCK! (accidently let's go of it, dropping into the shredder) Gumball: noooooo....NoooooooooooOOo.....NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FUCK! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK...........FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! I'm so fucked......no ......wait a minute....we're fucked! We're fucked right up the ass, you here me? RIGHT UP THE FUCKING ASSHOLE! Darwin: Dude, relax. Your overreacting. Gumball: Dude, why would be overreacting when we destroyed the fucking DVD we wanted? Darwin: Oh......fuck. Then how are we supposed to fix this. Gumball: Um.....how about we give this DVD? Darwin: Dude, that's just plastic with the cardboard used as the base. Gumball: Oh yeah? Then, what kind of ideas do you have? Darwin: Go to the store and tell them we broke it? Gumball: NO SHIT, MAN! Telling the truth is like breaking the law but you managed to fuck it up anyway by letting your instincts getting the best of you and you tell them what you committed in the first place. Darwin: So, what your saying is.....don't tell the truth? Gumball: Yep. Darwin:...So, you tell me....that you put the DVD in the shredder and you WANT TO BE PUSSY BY TELLING THE TRUTH BECAUSE OF YOUR ACTIONS? Gumball: Well at least I find my way out of things...(sigh) look we just need a plan to get a DVD that replicates the one we bought. Hmmm......Aha! I got it. Meet me at the front of the store. Darwin: Okay........but shouldn't we apologize to Larry when we get there though? Gumball: NO SHIT! APOLOGIZING IS FOR BITCHES! Darwin: Oh alright.......wait, are you calling me a bi---- (shows the front of the DVD store) Darwin: So, what's the plan about? Gumball: It's simple: We get a cover case, then a cardboard disk and put it over with plastic. Darwin: Yeah, that's a great idea but, wouldn't anybody notice. Gumball: Of course not. Take me for example, I lost my pants weeks ago and I had to use these boxed up pants and look at me....nobody noticed. Darwin: But I do. Gumball: Well at least no one noticed my walk. (proceeds to walk) Darwin: Dude you look like a baby on diaper training. Gumball: I'll get used to it. Darwin: It also likes you've taken a huge shit. Gumball: You'll get used to that too. It's just the boxed pants are the only things I could wear. Darwin: Are you sure your comfortable? Gumball: Of course I am. It's very easy to walk....in such.......positiooooOOOOOOOON! WOAAAaaAOAH! (falls on back) UNH! Ow, Son of a FUCKING BITCH! Darwin: Um...are you..... Gumball: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M FUCKING OKAY?!?! Darwin: Damn...relax yourself. Gumball: I could if you help me get the fuck up! Darwin: Okay...calm your shit! damn!